


Digimon Rumble

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rule 63, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Digimon are a common place in the human world, for some they are pets, others they are friends or companions, while others are tamed and trained and used to fight in the rumble arena.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Rules of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chap 1 Rules of Battle  
  
Years ago digimon became well known around the world, people began meeting up with digimon and their lives equally became fruitful. Some digimon found happy lives as pets, living happily serving and being there for their human.  
  
Others found a good life being a friend or companion to a human.  
  
These digimon however just sought a life of peace never caring if they fought or battled. However there were those that enjoyed battle. They met up with humans who enjoyed battle, and sought fame or power themselves, even those with the drive to win would do.  
  
By teaming up with these humans, they got the chance to fight and grow stronger!! This was what led to the digimon rumble arena!  
  
There were smaller tournaments that involved 1 or 2 digimon battling. Tamers can tame up to three, and by having three would allow them to enter the rumble arena. In the rumble arena it is high risk, with lots of different rules.  
  
However the benefits are higher, the tamer can even earn money for participating.  
  
Rumble Classic  
  
One of three digimon fight, the winner is the one who destroys the other. The winner can choose to absorb the data and become stronger, but this would destroy the other’s digimon for good, or they can release the data which would return to the tamer and allow the digimon be able to restore.  
  
Lowest prize money, and various modify cards received.  
  
Rumble Brawl  
  
Three digimon fight each other, the match is one best 2 out of 3 fight. The winner can choose a card for the number of wins they get. These fights are tough and only taken by more confident tamers.  
  
No prize money but fought for cards  
  
Rumble Advanced  
  
Three digimon fight each other as a group. The winner is the team who is still standing. The loser’s digimon could be deleted and absorbed or returned to their tamer.  
  
Decent prize money, and various digi packs received.  
  
Rumble War  
  
Three digimon fight in a group, the winner is allowed to claim one of the loser’s digimon. It’s considered the spoils of war, it’s true only three digimon can fight, but more digimon can be obtained for dna digivolving.  
  
The loser pays a fine and loses a digimon  
  
Rumble Master  
  
Three digimon fight, with one substitution, this rumble is for the elite and only the most powerful digimon can enter. Victory in this gives you the highest status of tamer, and gains a large sum of money.  
  
There are other Rumbles but only one who has beaten a match in Rumble Master can enter it.  
  
-x-  
  
We join our hero known as Takato. His first partner was a digimon he himself created known as Guilmon. He later raised the strength of Guilmon and they won several tournaments. His victories allowed him to find another partner, Leomon!  
  
With these two he continued to battle, dreaming of the day he could enter the rumble arena. Both Guilmon and Leomon were up for it,  
planning to follow him to the very end, but until they found a third digimon they couldn’t enter.  
  
“I hope we find a new partner soon, you both have been working so hard.” he stared at his digipad and digivice. The digi pad was the device tamers used to store their digimon and communicate with them when travelling about non digimon areas. Everyone had digipads they were good for pets or friends, but it was tamers who had digivices.  
  
“Have patience Takato, you should not force a partnership.” Leomon said, and Guilmon appeared on the screen to.  
  
“Takatomon I hope we have a new friend soon!” he said happily and Leomon sighed.  
  
“We will keep getting stronger you know that.” He said and Guilmon laughed.  
  
“Yep, yep!” the red dino said.  
  
“Hey Takato!” the boy turned and saw his friends Kenta and Kazu racing towards him.  
  
Kazu was a digimon tamer, he had two digimon of his own Guardromon and Hagurumon. He was a standard power battler who focused solely on power and nothing else.  
  
Kenta was also a tamer, he had Piximon and MarineAngemon. He has pretty standard battling skills, he joined up with MarineAngemon second, having won his favor.  
  
“What are you doing here there is a tournament going on, theres some new digimon to be unveiled!”  
  
“Really?” he says and thinks. ‘A new digimon, he may be our new friend!’  
  
He followed his friends, to where the tournament would be held. It was a one on one digimon brawl, Rookie to Ultimate only.  
  
Takato entered with Guilmon. In most battles outside of the rumble arena when a digimon is destroyed they immediately return to their tamer no harm done. Guilmon fought bravely, Takato using their previous battle combos to win his way into the finals. Kazu and Kenta had one their matches, it was time for the finals rounds.  
  
Kazu and Takato have been long time rivals. Both seeking to gain access into the rumble arena, and both still needing their third digimon. “Don’t think your gonna beat me and Guardomon!”  
  
“Don’t underestimate Guilmon or you’re gonna lose!”  
  
The two faced off, but Guardomon’s attacks didn’t hurt Guilmon at all. With one powerful Pyro Sphere, the winner was Takato. “Nooooo!” Kazu collapsed crying, and Takato smiled, Leomon nodded with approval.  
  
Kenta fought with Takato next having won his match, Piximon was tough but when Guilmon digivolved into Growlmon he managed to beat him.  
  
With his victory Takato received a new card, one he had never seen before. “Who is this?” he gasped staring at the cool card in his hand. It appeared to be a Renamon but it was different, instead of bright yellow fur it was durk, and the white was replaced with black, his arm guards were a darker shade to. “Renamon X!!” it was a male Renamon!  
  
His data was loaded into the digipad. He appeared with the other two, he bowed. “Takato it is an honor, please allow me to follow you and I will aid you in battle.”  
  
“Welcome to the team Renamon X!”  
  
To be continued  
  
Preview  
  
It is time to go to the rumble arena, Takato thinks he’s read but after seeing some battles he isn’t so sure. His digimon work to try and cheer him up.  
  
End preview


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Renamon X was added to the party. He was as powerful as he was elegant. His two tales was a sign of his shift in his data code. His abilities were more mystical in nature, Leomon was his tank, while Guilmon was his brawler, with Renamon X on his team it was like having a magician on the team. “Greetings Takato-sama!” Renamon X said with a bow. Takato smiled and gave him a data chip having all the knowledge of the Rumble Arena. Data Chips were handy items that could be made to quickly teach and program your digimon partners. Standard data chips were free, but there were some fancier chips that cost, and custom chips were very expensive.

“Welcome to the family!” Guilmon rushed over to him. He was hesitant but he patted him on the head.

“It’ll be an honor to fight by your side.” Leomon said, Renamon X bowed to him.

With Renamon X on the team, a lot of the cards he couldn’t use before were now open. Depending on card types digital monsters had trouble absorbing the data or can’t use the gift the support card provided. “I’ve been really lucky so far.” Takato smiled at them.

“Takatomon takes good care of us, and let’s us fight as much as we want!” Guilmon said.

“So far we’ve earned some prize money and data cards, and in our last match we got you!” Leomon explained.

“Well you’ll be glad you did, I love a good fight, I’ll put my skills to good use.”

“In this world participating in the Rumble Arena is a sport, but its a gamble, you can often win big or lose it all.” Takato said. “I’m not greedy, I just want to be involved in the game I love, I’d like to have a home for us to live in.”

He explained how there was these items called Data Towers, you can use them in your home to create a data field to allow your digimon to materialize in the real world. The one Takato owned could only support one digimon, it was a gift from his dad. Takato really loves digimon, he didn’t see them as tools, pets, or anything else, they were partners! He worked in his parent’s bakery and saved up everything he could to buy a Data Pad and got his first digimon. His digivice was given to him as part of signing up for Rumble Arenas. “This is so exciting!”

“We’ll be entering the Rumble Classic soon but let’s prepare.”

“Right!” The trio cheered.

-x-

“We got another registeree for the Rumble Arena.” A man dressed in a black suit brought a report. He brought it to a mystery man.

“Takato Matsuki...ehh...what are his digimon?”

“He has a Leomon, Guilmon, and a Renamon X...” said the fancy dressed man.

“So he got one of the newest digimon. I wonder if he’ll be able to handle it.”

“If he doesn’t, he’ll lose more than he can possibly imagine.”

“Such is the way of this game, the chance to turn one’s life around, victory and defeat, a mistake can cost you greatly. That’s what makes the Arena so special, the strong rise while the weak have chances to crawl their way back up to the top.”

“If he’s able to survive the Rookie Crushers, then he will be worth anything.”

“I wonder what Rookie Crusher will go after him.”

-x-

Takato’s name and registered digimon became known among arena contenders. “He’s cute, I wonder how far he’ll make it. Let’s see if he can make it up to me so I can face him!” A young man with a red scarf around his neck pondered.

-x-

“Young mistress, we have a new applicant.”

“Is he strong?” a young girl asked.

“Here are his registered digimon.” her butler handed over a data pad.

“Weak, Boring...hmm?” she smirked. “Well now, maybe this one will be interesting.”

-x-

“Henry, there’s a new entry.”

“This guy?”

“Yep, he’s got a solid line up.”

“He seems to innocent for this game. Maybe we need to teach him how dangerous the arena is?”

-x-

It was the big day and Takato was looking forward to winning his first official match. “Are you ready guys?” They had done some simulations and watched some pre recorded fights.

“We are ready!” Guilmon cheered.

“We know the stakes, we will fight and we will win!” Leomon said.

“There is nothing to fear!” Renamon X said. “Tell me are we gonna absorb their data?”

“No!” Takato snapped. “We’ll gain strength the natural way.” Takato was adamant about that, he wanted to fight with honor, seeing data absorbtion to be cruel. For some Tamers having their pet, friend, or companion absorbed and lost hurts deep. Even if you could get another monster, their personality may never be the same.

“As you command!” Renamon X bowed.

-x-

The arena was packed, fans were cheering, the DJ and Hype-man was playing some simple music low enough you could hear it, but didn’t take way from the crowds. Once the battle started the music would be really popping. “I’m feeling a little nervous!” Takato patted his heart.

“Master, please relax, meditate if you can.”

“Thanks Renamon X, I’ll try.” He closed his eyes. “I feel both excitement and nervousness!”

“Well this is exciting Takatomon!” Guilmon chuckled.

“We must be careful, this is more than just the random tournaments we entered before. Serious stakes are on the line.” Leomon pointed out.

“Mmm, steaks!” Guilmon drooled.

Takato chuckled, and soon the event began he was in a small bracket, he just had to win three rounds, and beat the winner of the other bracket and he’d get the top prize money. He got ready and loaded his data pad into the machine, and got his digivice and cards. “Let’s win!”

“Right!”

His first opponent was using an Agumon so he used Guilmon. Guilmon and Agumon appeared on the field, the digital space warping to become a coliseum ring. Neither player cared which battle field they wanted to fight in so it was set to the default. The DJ began to talk. “We have a new rookie, coming to the Rumble Arena Folks!” the crowd cheered. “With his debut, they will be fighting on the Coliseum Field, let’s see what he’s made of...” the crowd cheered again. “3...2...1...Rumble!”

The music began to play, Let’s Kick it Up!

Takato was amazed, but got over it as the count down started. “Let’s do this Guilmon!”

“Right!” he charged in and the two digimon began to clash, claw to claw, blast to blast. Guilmon had a slight edge as he had a long tail to fight with. With a quick whip of his tail he knocked Agumon back.

“Pepper Breath!”

“Pyro Sphere!” Their attacks hit, they were evenly matched. Guilmon was getting excited, his eyes shifting from innocent to primal. “RawR!”

Guilmon was slowly gaining ground, pushing Agumon back, but time was running out.

“Time for a support card, Power Surge activate!” He swiped the card through the digivice. Guilmon was super charged.

“Pyro Sphere!”

“Baby Flame!” Agumon breathed a stream of flames, but Guilmon’s Pyro Sphere tore through it and he got blasted and digitized. Guilmon didn’t absorb the data and it was returned to his tamer.

“Nice work Guilmon!”

-x-

“Tch, using a support card in your first battle and with such a week opponent, how pathetic!” a girl watched his match from the shadows. The crowd cheered for Takato and Guilmon. Takato was allowed a break before his next match. The mystery girl left to have a match of her own.

-x-

Takato’s next fight was with Minotarumon, so he chose to have Leomon fight this match. “Leomon vs Minotarumon, no change in battle field, let’s go...3...2...1...Rumble!” The two digimon clashed as the DJ played Run Around.

Leomon fought with his sword, while Minotarumon fought with his metal arm. “Darkside Quake!” He knocked Leomon’s sword out of his hand.

“Digimodify. Gatling Attack Activate!” His opponent declared. His digimon’s robot arm morphed into a gatling gun. He unleashed a barraged of bullets, causing Leomon to flee. He tried to go for his sword, but the hail of bullets forced him away. He ran out of bullets and his arm reverted back to normal.

“You alright Leomon?”

“I’m fine, I got two strong fists!” He took a fighting stance.

Minotarumon smirked. The fight turned into a boxing much, the digimon trading blows back and forth. The crowd was going wild!

“Darkside Quake!” he through a powerful dark punch.

Leomon blocked it with. “Fist of the Beast King!” Too bad for Minotarumon Leomon had another fist. “Fist of the Beast King!” Minotarumon went flying back turning into data.

“Takato has made another victory!” The DJ declared. “One more victory and he’ll be taking all three of his digimon to the finals!”

-x-

Takato hadn’t gotten to see any of the matches in the second bracket, as they were all finished in less than a minute. “Amazing, they are that strong?”

From what he heard his opponent was also using a Renamon.

“Are you ready Renamon X?”

“Of course!”

In his third match it was Renamon X versus a Garurumon! Despite the other being on a higher level, Renamon X bested the other and reduced him to data with a barrage of Fox Leaf Arrowheads. His close combat was no slouch either. He was able to dodge most of his attacks without even using a skill.

-x-

“Is that the best he can do, how pathetic...” the girl confronted Takato after his match.

“Excuse me?”

“You better use your Renamon X in the final match. If you don’t you can kiss your digimon goodbye.” She walked off.

“Hey!” she didn’t stop.

In her final match, Takato watched the Renamon, destroy another digimon and absorb their data.

“Let me fight her, I can bring her down.” Renamon X growled.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, if that’s what she wants we shouldn’t play her games.” Leomon had a point.

“I will fight!” Guilmon cheered.

“Are you sure?” He nodded. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Their match began, and people started chanting her name. “It’s the Digimon Queen!”

“It’s the Renamon Slayer!”

“Rika! Rika! Rika!” the crowd cheered. Takato gulped.

“She’s the Digimon Queen?” He had heard rumors about her but never seen her.

Rika just smirked, she picked the Forest Field.

“Alright, Guilmon let’s get her.” He appeared on the field.

“That runt, I warned you!” She summoned Renamon to the field. “Show no mercy!”

“Yes Rika!”

The DJ began to talk. “Will Rika crush another rookie, or will Takato stand tall and dethrone the Digimon Queen?” He counted down and turned the music up, Here We Go!

“Go get her Guilmon!”

“Right!”

The match did not go as Takato hoped. Renamon was far too skilled and far too bloodthirsty.

“Pyro Sphere!” he blasted.

“Kohenkyo!” Renamon switched places with Guilmon, causing him to be blasted by his own attack. “Diamond Storm!” following up with a barrage of diamonds.

“Guilmon no!” Takato gasped. He wasn’t destroyed but he had taken a lot of damage.

She tried to grab him by the throat. “Submit or die!”

“Guilmon hold on I’ll support you!”

“Don’t bother you play even a single card, she’ll snap his neck.” Takato froze.

“Takatomon...” he gave him a look.

“Right!” Guilmon smacked Renamon away with his tail.

“Digimodify!” he swiped the card. “Swift Speed activate!” Guilmon ran away, vanishing into a blur.

“Don’t let him get away, this forest is our playground.” Renamon gave chase, but even with her mighty speed, Guilmon was pulling away.

‘We might not be able to win, but there is a way for us to survive.’ Takato thought. “Help us out Renamon X, now Guilmon!”

“Pyro Sphere!” he let loose a barrage of attacks, creating an explosion and a smoke screen.

“Pathetic!”

“Digimodify!”

When the smoke cleared, Guilmon was gone. “Where did he go?” Renamon searched and searched but couldn’t find the massive dinosaur. “What have you done?!”

Takato smirked. Time ran out, and while Takato lost, they had survived. He had modified Guilmon with Renamon X’s Fox Butterfly Illusion, through this he was able to camouflage himself, hiding his appearance, scent, and aura from detection.

Rika wasn’t pleased with this win. “You best give up on the Rumble Arena, until you face me with your Renamon X, I’ll block your every victory!” Takato got second place prize, some money and a single pack.

He was overwhelmed by her power and brutality and she didn’t use a single modify card. She’s been absorbing digimon left and right. He asked around she got the title of Renamon Hunter because she crushed people using Renamons and absorbing their data. Takato went home, his first day and first adventure in the Arena he got hit with a massive wall. ‘How am I gonna stop her...’ He sighed dejectedly.

“Takatomon is sad.”

“Maybe we can try to cheer him up.” Renamon X asked.

“Maybe...” Guilmon pouted not knowing how to help.

Leomon maybe had an idea.

To be continued


End file.
